Automotive manufacturers are investigating devices that prevent a car from riding under a taller-profile truck during a collision. One known device is a movable bumper for a truck. Typically, this bumper can be moved to a lower position on the truck for blocking a shorter-profile car. Also, the bumper typically is located in a forward-most or a rearward-most location on the truck. In this way, the taller and typically heavier truck does not ride over and intrude farther into the car.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an underbody crash device for a short-profile car that prevents the car from submerging under a taller-profile truck.